Jack Spicer's Twin Sister
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: When Jack takes the wudai warriors to a rock concert, Rai falls instently in love with the lead singer named Angel. She also happens to be JACK'S TWIN SISTER! KimxRaixOCxChase! mostly RaiOC. There's a sequal...I'm not writing it, though...
1. Broken Mirror

Chapter 1: Broken Mirror

Normal POV:

"You know how I promised you to get you some ice cream a few months ago, after Raimundo became good again?" Jack asked.

"Of coarse, Jack, why wouldn't we?" replied Kimiko.

"Instead of ice cream, we're going to a rock concert" Jack said trying not to make anyone excited.

"Jack," Clay began, "I'm into Country, Kimiko's into Techno/Dance, Omi is into Chinese music, and Raimundo is into Rap and R&B."

"Who cares? I'm not even interested into this kind of rock either. I'm more of a heavy metal guy." Jack protested.

"Then why are you going?" Raimundo asked.

"It's….err….um….my sister's concert." Jack said nervously.

"I am most excited to meet your sister Jack Spicer!" Omi said cheerfully.

Raimundo's POV:

When we got there, hundreds of people were already there. They all were too excited to see this girl. Come on, she's Jack Spicer's sister, she is probably the ugliest thing on the planet!

"Angel, Angel…" Yelled the crowd as the curtains began to open. As soon as the curtains were open I could see the hottest girl, about my and Jack's age, that I have ever seen at the microphone. She had long white hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. She also had thick eyeliner and mascara on, and don't forget the bright red lipstick. She was holding a black and white electric guitar. That couldn't be Jack's sister, or could it?

Soon a song started, I think it was called Broken Mirror:

A broken mirror, in front of me

Reflecting my heart's pain

How did you do this?

To the one that you love most

How dare you do this?

Now I'm the one that hurts the most

You used to say I'll love you till I die

But all you say now is good-bye

A broken heart is deadly but pain can go away

How did you do this to me 'cause all you did say

I want to see the adventuress places oh please

My life is boring can't you see, you ain't taking over me

All broken mirrors, in front of me

Mocking my pain from when you left me

I know it shouldn't hurt so much

But I still love you so

How dare it hurt so much?

Now I'm the one that hurts the most

You used to say I'll love you till I die

But all you say now is good-bye

A broken heart is deadly but pain can go away

How did you do this to me 'cause all you did say

I want to see the adventuress places oh please

My life is boring can't you see, you ain't taking over me

When the song was over I was still lost in her musical voice. After the concert we went back stage. When Jack knocked on her door she was pretty happy to see him. When she saw us, though, her expression completely changed.

Angel's POV:

I couldn't believe it I saw the weirdest thing. A bald kid in pajamas, a guy in a cowboy hat, a girl in the coolest clothes ever from a French designer company, and a hot, muscular guy right behind my brother.

"Err…uh…hi," was all I managed to get out.

"Hello, Jack Spicer's sister," said the bald kid.

"Oops! Where are my manners, please, come in," I said gesturing them to enter my dressing room. As soon as my twin brother got in I gave him a big hug because I hadn't seen him since Christmas.

"How are your boarding school friends in France?" Jack questioned.

"Haley and Kimi are Okay," I replied.

"You did a great performance, little lady," said the guy in the cowboy hat.

"Jack please introduce to your friends," I ordered him around too much.

"Sure, the bald one is Omi, the cowboy is Clay, the girl is Kimiko, and the last guy is Raimundo," Jack said. _Even his name is muscular_ I thought.

After a little bit more of getting to know each other, they left. Then I rushed over to my journal and wrote:

Dear journal,

I met the hottest guy ever today! His name was Raimundo. He likes Rap and R&B, surfing, soccer (futbal were he lives), video games, picking on Omi, and pranking Kimiko and Clay.

-Angel-

Then I went home and went to my bedroom next to Jack's 'cause I would be there for a month, so I could spend some time with my family.


	2. Pumpkin the Dog

Oops I forgot to do the disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! But I do own Angel.

Chapter 2: Pumpkin the dog

Angel's POV:

"Jack," I said while he ate his pancakes, "I was wondering why your friends were so nice."

"So..," he said as crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"Jackie, don't talk with you mouth full," Mom said as she cleaned up the mess he made. She wanted it to be spotless for their only daughter whom she loved too much.

"Mom, he is my twin brother and you ignore me we I talk with my mouth full!" I was furious with her neglecting him.

"Sweetie, no need to worry, we just want our son to get the best girl," my father was definitely lying.

Raimundo's POV:

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo yelled in my ear.

"Dude, that was my ear!" I yelled back.

"It is called the animalia scepter. It can turn anyone into their favorite animal, but they can't turn back without another person's help." Dojo said, as we got on his back.

We rode of to a place that was nothing like I've ever seen. We were at a theatre where plays were performed. Today it was _West Side Story _and it was a weird title of a play, considered it took place NYC. But we were in the state of Georgia, but Clay hasn't really heard of it. All Kimiko found on the web was that it was the peach state, the Empire state of the South (as in Empire State Building), this was the state where Sherman's march to the sea took place during the civil war, whatever that was, Ray Charles was from Georgia, and Martin Luther King Jr. was born here, too.

Angel's POV:

We were going to the Imperial Theatre to see _West Side Story_, when suddenly an alarm in Jack's pocket went off.

"A new shen gong wu!" Jack accidentally said out loud.

"Can I come?" I asked trying to get away from our parents.

"Why not? It is in the theatre, so let's go!" he said as all of us left to enter the large and fancy building.

Raimundo's POV:

"Is that Jack and Angel?" I said with a huge smile.

"Oh crap! They've got tickets. That means they'll get the wu first!" Kimiko said as if we had no hope.

"Don't worry, I got us tickets!" Omi said as he left the ticket center.

As we entered the theatre we saw our tickets were in the front row, next to the Spicer twins. Angel was on the outside, so I took the advantage of this and sat next to her.

"Hey! What are you doing here and dressed like that?" Angel asked before she and Jack had a laughing fit.

I noticed Jack was in a tux, as well as his father. His mother was in a long black dress, while Angel was in a black dress that was slanted and the bottom and was covered in red roses. When I looked at my clothes, I saw everyday clothes that everyone wore when they were doing everyday stuff. Kimiko was sorta dressed up in a long black skirt and a light blue shirt. Clay was in a nice cowboy outfit. Omi was in his nice clean robes that a few other Chinese men were wearing.

"Oops," I said as stood out in the crowd.

"It's Okay, my dad always has spare tuxes for Jack. giggles you can wear one of his." She said before turning away to ask her father if I could borough a tux.

When I came back in the tux, the play was about to start. But I noticed a scepter that was sticking out of the wall as a decoration was glowing.

Then I noticed Kimiko had taken my seat and was gossiping with Angel. So, I decided to: 1) get the scepter 2) get Kimiko to move and 3) tell Angel I have a crush on her.

Jack's POV:

When I saw Raimundo reach for a glowing decoration I decided to see if it was the shen gong wu. But when he pulled it out of the wall, he turned into dramatic music a DOG! I hate dogs! But my twin absolutely adores them.

"Look, it is acute little doggie!" Angel cooed, "And he is wearing a tux?"

Raimundo's POV:

The girl of my dreams walked up to me and said, "I think I'll name him Pumpkin! I'll take care of him and love him for the rest of my life."

I could get used to this. "Bark, bark!" was all I could say. Oh no! Dojo never said anything about talking like an animal, too. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Imperial Theatre is an actual place in Augusta, Georgia. This is also the city were golf's most important event ever happens each year. Masters! Masters + Augusta Heavy Traffic! Trust me, I know, I live in a surrounding town that is in the 'crowded county'. It is crowded because of the educational system.


	3. From Pumpkin to Raimundo

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown. But I do own Angel.

Chapter 3: Pumpkin to Raimundo

Angel's POV:

As the play began, I noticed Raimundo still hadn't returned. What I learned about him by gossiping with Kim is that: he snores in his sleep sometimes, sleeps with a little stuffed bunny his parents got him when he was a baby, and he sleeps in FOOTY PAJAMAS! How cute! He reminds me of Jack because all of that is true for him, too. Well, except for the footy pajamas.

The whole time I was playing with pumpkin, and it didn't even distract the actors! Pumpkin actually liked all this attention. My friend Kimi says, "If you give a dog to much attention, it will bite you." Isn't that stupid!

When the play ended, Kimiko picked up the decoration that was on the ground. "Dojo, if this is the shen gong wu, then why am I still human?" Kimiko asked, making me confused.

"I think that someone has already touched it, or it isn't the shen gong wu," Dojo replied.

"Where is Raimundo?" I finally asked them.

"I do not know," replied Omi.

"BARK BARK!" it almost sounded like pumpkin was talking to us.

"Wait, didn't Raimundo leave to change into a tux?" Kimiko asked. I stared at Pumpkin's tux and noticed it looked just like the one Rai had borrowed from my twin.

"Pass me that!" I took the decoration from Kimiko. I pointed it at Pumpkin. All of a sudden he began to turn into Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" we all exclaimed.

Raimundo's POV:

"Can you please treat me like a dog, still?" I was begging like a dog to be treated like one.

Kimiko was fuming, while I continued begging Angel to treat me like a dog.

"Kimi is jealous!" I exclaimed.

"No way! I am not!" She was fuming even harder.

"Okay then….. Angel, want to go to a movie this Friday?" I asked.

"Sure!" she sounded excited.

"YES!" I yelled out loud, and then I started to do a victory dance.

She was giggling the whole time, and blushing, too.

"You are really funny, Rai!" was she using that as a pet name because I prefer Pumpkin or maybe Hottie.

"Please, call me Hottie." I flirted.

"Then you can call me… Err … uh… Sweetums!" I guess she couldn't decide.

"Okay Sweetums!" I said happily.

"Okay Hottie giggles" she knew it was true. I am a hottie.

Angel's POV:

YAY! I'm dating a hottie that wants me to call him Hottie! It is a dream come true!

Kimiko's POV:

Rai was right. I am jealous. I want to call him Hottie. I want him to call me Sweetums.

I want that Angel to go back to hell! She shouldn't be named Angel, she should be named Devil! She stole my Sweetie Rai and she will pay with her life!

Angel's POV:

This is the best thing that ever happened to me! Nothing could ruin this. This is the perfect guy! Also, because of him, maybe Mom and Dad will spend time with Jack! YES! I guess both twins can get what they want when they're different.

Raimundo's POV:

I feel fluttery inside. Is that good? I don't know and I don't care. The only thing I care about is Angel.


	4. Let's go to the Movies

Peoples, by the way… R&R PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown, but I do own Angel.

Chapter 4: Let's go to the movies!

Raimundo's POV:

Cologne, check. Nice dating outfit, check (use your imagination). Nice shoes, check. Perfect date, wait I still have an HOUR! Why am I so excited? I've been out with dozens of hot girls and they liked it when I was fashionable late! Why do I want to pick Angel up early?

Angel's POV:

Perfume, check. Perfect, short, black, and flirty skirt, check. Cute black halter top, check. Make up, check. Hair curled, check. Black pumps, check. He will arrive in… ONE HOUR! WHAT THE FUCK! I am so excited for no reason! It is just one date! With a hot guy…that is muscular…and was a dog for about an hour…a really cute dog…HURRY UP!

Kimiko's POV:

Raimundo is getting on my nerves! He loves her and they haven't even gotten on the coaster of love, yet (that is what I call the first few dates). I will kill her if it is the last thing I do……or maybe I'll get her to kill herself……but it is all about the timing.

Omi's POV:

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" I asked as he was rubbing smelly stuff on his neck, again.

"Putting on cologne, so I can smell and look attractive for my date tonight," Raimundo replied.

"Oh. I've had plenty of dates!" I said trying to knock some sense into him.

"NOT THE FRUIT DATE! I mean the date when a girl and a boy go somewhere to show the other that they lo- I mean like them." he said hesitating on the last part.

"Can I ask Kimiko on a date? We are friends, so that means we like each other!" I said.

"NOOOOOOOO! I mean like them so much that you never stop thinking about that one person in a way that would make, at least, you happy." Rai said, looking at the ceiling smiling.

Angel's POV:

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!" my dad said happily.

"Uh…..thanks," I thought Raimundo, or should I say Hottie wouldn't think I was good looking.

"Angel, you look awesome, I bet Raimundo would love it!" Jack said turning my frown upside-down.

'Ding-dong' went the doorbell, so my dad answered it and led Raimundo to the living room, where I waited with Jack.

"Angel you look…err…uh…beautiful," he was just as nervous as I was.

"Well you look handsome," I replied sweetly.

"You better take care of her," my dad said trying to make Raimundo get scared. He didn't even budge.

"I am the Xiaolin leader, very skilled at self defense, and will protect her with my life," Raimundo replied, making my dad happy because I was in safe hands.

At the movies-Raimundo's POV:

The whole time, we didn't watch the movie. We were making out almost the whole movie. It was sweet! I mean seriously awesome! It was like the excitement of riding the waves of the coast of Rio. Yeah, I have fallen hard for a rock star.

Kimiko's POV:

Chase and I decided to spy on the little couple. All we saw was making out! Chase came because he wants Angel to be his queen. I came because I wanted to be the leader's wife. All I know is that they were enjoying it to much.

Angel's POV:

Making out with Raimundo was so, so wonderful. The whole time I felt the felling I get when I see my fans sing my songs. That is how hard I've fallen for a circs star.

How did you like it? R&R PLEASE! If you do I'll review your stories! If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll write Chapter 5!


	5. A Cheese Puff King and Jealousy

HI! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown, but I do own Angel.

Chapter 5: The cheese puff king and jealousy

Angel's POV:

I'M SO BORED! There is nothing to do! I have just finished my last minute Halloween shopping! I have the coolest costume, too. I made it myself! I am a martial arts princess, with a tiara and everything! YAY ME! I have a short, sleeveless robe that is emerald green, a sash that is icy blue, long pants that flare at the ends that are icy blue and emerald green shoes. The tiara has color scheme jewels, too. I bet Raimundo will love it!

"Angel, get the candy, the little kids are starting to trick-or-treat!" Jack yelled as looked out the curtain.

I put the candy in a black cauldron, since my mom was a witch this year. I told Raimundo on our first date to come over with his friends in costumes because my brother and I were going to a party and they said I could bring some friends.

Raimundo's POV:

Kimiko had insisted that we bring Chase. She never told us the reason, but I think it was because she was brainless. Anyways, Omi was going to the party as a king, Clay was a cowboy, Kim and Chase were vampires, and I was going in my leader robes.

When we got to the Spicer residents, a witch was waiting outside with candy.

"Hello," she greeted us, "I guess you aren't here for candy. Go inside, my children are waiting for you!" She was definitely Mrs. Spicer.

"Raimundo!" Angel gave me a big hug as I entered the house.

"Hey!" I kissed her softly on the lips forgetting what I was there for.

"So, why do we have to wear these costumes, and why is your mother giving away candy for free?" Omi asked, of course, I wanted to now, too.

"It's Halloween, duh!" yelled Angel, Jack, and Clay at the same time.

"What's Halloween?" asked Chase.

"It is a holiday based of Old Hallows Eve. Don't they celebrate it outside the USA?" asked Angel confusedly.

"Apparently not," I said, trying to actually say more than, like, two lines in this chapter.

"Well, off to the party!" yelled Jack.

"Not so fast! I haven't told Angel how beautiful she looks in her martial arts princess costume!" I yelled, scaring Jack.

"Well, you look handsome in your martial arts costume, too," Angel said, looking into my eyes.

At the party-Angel's POV:

After I introduced Rai to some of my friends, Rai disappeared saying something about video games. A few minutes later Chase came up to me.

"Well, look whose date ditched them," Chase said, letting the lights flash of his cape.

"Chase, buzz off. And by the way, he didn't ditch me, he went to beat someone's sorry butt at a PS2 game!" I hissed back.

"Oh, I see. He is cheating on you," Chase said, looking me in the eyes.

Raimundo's POV:

"Hey Rai!" Kimiko said cutting me off from getting to the game area.

"What is it?" I asked, steam coming out of my ears.

"One of Angel's old friends said that one of Angel's ex-boyfriends, that she still is madly in love with, is going to hit on her, and by now, they are probably going at it in the closet. I am soooooooooo sorry that she has broken your heart," Kim was crying into my shoulder by now.

Omi's POV:

"Hey, look at the cheese puff king!" Jack said to a lot of people around a table, while pointing at me. Everyone at the table was laughing at me.

Clay's POV: (sorry I've been neglecting him)

All the lil' ladies were around me askin' why I wanted to be a kung-fu cowboy when I grew up.

"Lil' ladies, I just like martial arts and all you can eat buffets, so I decided to do both when I grow up," I replied simply.

Kimiko's POV:

I was dragging Rai around to find a place where Angel and Chase could see us clearly.

"Kim, I…mfp!" Rai was muffled out when I kissed him on the lips, just in view for Angel and Chase to see us. Chase knew this was part of the plan.

"RAIMUNDO! YOU DIRTY CHEATER! Chase was right," Angel was crying and running away to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Rai called after her, but she ignored him and locked herself in there with Chase there trying to calm her down.

Rai was standing there trying to hold back the tears, but they were too strong.

Chase's POV:

"Angel, don't worry. He doesn't deserve you," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Then why do I exist!" her yell was muffled by the door.

"You are the strongest girl I've ever met! You could be an unbeatable warrior with the right trainer," I called back.

"But who would train me?" she asked.

"Why, me, of coarse," I replied with an evil smile.

"I'll have to think about it," she yelled through the door.

Raimundo's POV:

"Oh, Rai, she doesn't deserve you," she said while trying to touch me in an awkward place.

"Kim, first of all, hands to yourself, second of all, I love her and there is nothing you can do about it!" I twisted her arm until she was crying and walked off to the bathroom whereAngel was locked inside.

"Go away, Raimundo!" hissed Chase, when I was only two feet away.

"But…" I tried to continue, but Chase cut me off.

"I said go away!" he hissed again.

Man, love hurts.

How did you like it? R&R peoples, R&R. If I get 6 reviews for this chapter I'll put up Chapter 6!


	6. The Staff of the Ruler

Hi! I was just reading a good book called, _13 Little Blue Envelopes_. It is good so far. Well on with the story.

Chapter 6: The Staff of the Ruler

Raimundo's POV:

"Shen gong wu, people!" yelled Dojo, as soon as we got back to the temple. The last thing I saw was Angel leaving with Chase.

"What is it?" asked Kimiko, still staring at me. Where did she get the nerve to kiss me like that! Everyone knows that I love Angel and that's it. All I want is Angel!

"It is the staff of the ruler. It allows the holder of this wu to take control of a lot of people, only if they rule the world," replied Dojo.

"Well that's useful," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"It most certainly is not Raimundo!" Omi yelled.

"Well, let's get the little doggie," Clay said.

Paris, France-Angel's POV:

"Angel, you look marvelous," Chase said, looking into my eyes. All I was wearing was a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. What's so marvelous about that?

"You don't to bad, yourself," I replied, politely

"Angel! Mom and Dad are worried about you," Jack yelled from his helibot.

"Tell them I am living with Chase from now until…who knows," I replied.

"Angel, there it is,' Chase said, pointing at a fancy, clear and gold, flag stick.

"I'll get it," I jumped to the other side of the street and grabbed it, but there was a very familiar hand on it, too, and it wasn't my brother's.

"Angel, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! You name the challenge," Raimundo is so polite to his ex-girlfriends.

"It is a Karaoke contest. My animalia scepter vs. your two-ton-tunic," I said.

"What song?" he asked.

"I choose…To the Beat of my Heart by Hilary Duff!" I said.

"Go ahead. I'm still thinking," was all Raimundo could say.

I heard a drum and came in at the perfect time…

To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out,  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out,  
I'm looking around,  
I finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound,  
It's making a change,  
The feeling is strange,  
Its coming right back,  
Right back in my range,  
Not worried about,  
Anything else,  
I'm waking up,

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now back to the start,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

I'm up from my down,  
I turn it around,  
But making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown,  
I'm taking a stance,  
I won't miss a chance,  
I want you to see,  
I'm not scared to dance,  
The way that you feel,  
Could never be real,  
I want you to know I finished the deal,  
So I'm saying to you,  
I'll always be true,  
To the rhythm inside,

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now back to the start,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

Away away  
Away away  
Away away  
Away away  
Away away  
Away away  
Away away  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away away  
Away away

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now back to the start,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart.

Now it was Raimundo's turn, "What song?" I asked.

"Row, row, row, your boat!" He said, with a big smile.

He started to sing…

Row, row, row, your boat,

Gently down the stream,

Throw your ex-girlfriend over board and listen to her scream,

Three days later, sitting on a lily pad,

Munching on her underwear,

If you see she doesn't care,

Five days later, eaten by an alligator,

That's how the poor thang died!

"RAIMUNDO! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the staff appeared in my hands.

"You sounded as beautiful as you look," said Chase.

"Flattery can get you any where," I said, winking at him.

"Well let's go then," He swept me off my feet and we went back to his palace.

Raimundo's POV:

"What is he going to do to her?" I yelled when they were gone.

"What you are going to do to me," Kimiko whispered in my ear.

"NO WAY, GIRL! I'm a virgin and proud of it!" I yelled at her. I'm only thirteen, I should be proud of it.

"Kimiko, if you could wait for his brain to start working right, maybe he could give you a burnt breakfast in bed," Dojo said.

"He is 10 times smarter than all of you! You guys can't even spell yabbos!" Kimiko yelled at him.

"Kimiko, that isn't even a real word and it was only used in, like, one movie, and that is Hocus Pocus, (It is a good movie, and if you don't know what yabbos are, you're lucky!)" Clay said.

Well that made no sense at all. Well, we better go, before Jack tries to still our wu.

How did you like it? R&R, peoples!


	7. ICE CREAM!

Here I am! With another Chapter!

Chapter 7: ICE CREAM!

Raimundo's POV:

While Kimiko was trying to rape me, I was figuring out that Angel was probably not getting rapped at all by Chase. What if she never really loved me? What if…oh god, what is Kimiko doing? Don't do that! Oh, wait I think I should say that part out loud.

"Don't do that, Kim," good thing I got that out of my system.

"I can do what ever I want to, even to my Sweetie Rai," nice pet name, wait…She has no right to do this to a leader! I pushed Kim off of me and grabbed my clothes and got dressed. Then I left her to sit there.

At Chase's Palace-Angel's POV:

"Chase! Don't you dare try to take off my clothes!" I yelled at him.

"I bet Raimundo and Kimiko are having a good time doing this, and neither of them have the experience of a 1516-year-old," Chase said, smoothly.

"But, because you are immortal, you are really sixteen years old!" I yelled, again.

"This means, I will not hurt you as much as Raimundo did at the party. Heck, I won't hurt you at all, except for this," he said that just to distract me, so he could strip as much off my lower half as he could. Luckily, I pushed him off of me before he could do anything.

I grabbed my clothes, got dressed, called Jack, and Jack took me home as soon as he got there.

"Jack, what have I gotten myself into," I was crying in his hover car.

"Angel, it's no big deal. You and Chase didn't go all the way," he said.

"I was about to actually do that out of chose to make Rai jealous, but he could just get back by doing it with Kimiko. What if they already did it?" I asked him.

"Then Rai isn't the guy for you, and Mom and Dad always say 'When you heart is broken, bring out the ice cream!'" I think that is his favorite quote from our parents.

"Jack, I don't know what I could do with out you!" I was happy to have him as a twin.

"No big deal," I guess he couldn't live without me either.

When we got home, I ate a gallon of ice cream to get rid of the rest of my sorrows. I wish Rai were here. Wait, wasn't he the reason all this happened? No, it was Jack! Why did he have to bring him to my concert! Well, I'm over that now. MORE ICE CREAM!

At the temple-Raimundo's POV:

"What have she done?" I asked clay, as I entered his room.

"Who are you talkin' about, partner?" Clay asked back.

"Kim! She is the reason Angel went with Chase! Why did she kiss me! All I know is that I didn't fell a thing," I was about to begin crying, but tried my hardest to keep them from falling.

"It is okay Raimundo, I had girl trouble like this all the time in Texas," Clay was probably lying.

"Clay, I'm going for a walk. I'm not going to dinner because I'm not hungry. And if Kimiko asks, or tries to go looking for me, lie to her I'm visiting my parents," then I left his room and the temple, and began walking down to the nearest village.

I know it is pretty short but, please R&R. Oh yeah, I forgot to say I am a major RaiKim fan, but people are, at least, trying to move on, like me. Christy Hui (creator of Xiaolin Showdown) probably still hasn't decided to make our dreams come true. But, hope can get you anywhere (hopefully).


	8. Back in my life

Well, here I am…I'm bored! ENTERTAIN ME NOW! Just kidding! I am here to give you another chapter to my best story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown, but I do own Angel.

Chapter 8: Back in my life

Angel's POV:

After I finished 4 more gallons of ice cream, I decided to go out for a walk. When I went into town, I saw my favorite jewelry shop. I know since I'm a rock star I could get anything I wanted, but I wanted the guy of my dreams to get it. I am not that demanding, but when he comes I want him to give me the best jewelry ever.

"May I help you, miss," said a cute guy, about sixteen or seventeen.

"No, thank you, I'm just window shopping," that took me years to not buy anything.

"Well, if you're looking, would you mind leaving? We are closing in five minutes, and we only stay open late for paying customers," he said, politely.

"Okay," I left the beautiful jewelry store and began walking down the street. Because it was so dark, I ran into someone.

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

Raimundo's POV:

I wonder who I just ran into. Hopefully, no one I know. When I took them over to the closest street lamp, I noticed who it was. It was Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" I had forgotten I used the golden tiger claws to take me to the town were I turned into a dog.

"Aren't you supposed to be in China?" she asked back.

"Well…I wanted to go site seeing," I could tell she knew I was lying.

"There are no sites here, except the golf coarse and you are miles away from it," why would she think about golf at a time like this?

"I came here to, hopefully, run into you. I wanted to say I was sorry that I was kissed by Kimiko. The only reason she did that was nothing that I knew of, but she was dragging me around because of this story about an ex of yours that you are still into," I hope she forgives me.

"Raimundo, you are my first ex, and she sorta said that story a little to early," I should of asked her friends that introduced me to her who her last boyfriend was! Stupid me!

"So…you still like me?" I hope she does.

"I don't like you," she said.

"What?" I was confused.

"I love you," BOO-YA!

"Guess what," I said.

"You love me, too," am I that predictable?

"You're too smart to love me," I teased.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," I have no idea what I just said.

I walked her back home, and then I went back to the temple with a huge smile on my face.

"Clay," I said, waking him up, "I've got Angel back."

"Wow, you work fast," Clay replied.

"I'm going to bed," I said, before I left.

When I got in my room, Kim was in there in her bathrobe.

"Okay?" was all I could say before she started tacking of her robe.

"NO!" I yelled covering my eyes.

Soon Omi and Clay rushed in. After a moment of being disgusted, they covered their eyes, too.

"Kimiko, why are you not in any clothes?" Omi asked.

"Clay and Omi, leave! Raimundo and I have unfinished business!" she wishes.

"Kimiko, I forgot to tell you. I'm back with Angel, so give up the girlfriend act. Anyways, I didn't believe it for a second," I was so pissed of at Kim.

Kim bursted out in tears and ran out of my room. I guess she really does like me that much. I wish Angel were here to clear things up.

Spicers' house-Angel's POV:

"Jack, guess what!" I yelled as I entered his room.

"Raimundo came begging for forgiveness!" he was being so sarcastic.

"Yes! Even though you were sarcastic," I hate sarcasm.

"Raimundo and Angel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jack always does that when I have a crush on someone, but this was not a crush! I was in love with Raimundo!

"Oh, I wish," I sang.

"Oh, I wish I was an Oscar Mayer Weiner. That is what I truly like to be. 'Cause if I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner, everyone would be in love with me!" Jack is in love with Oscar Mayer jingles.

"My bologna has a first name. It's O-S-C-A-R. My bologna has a second name. It's M-A-Y-E-R. If you ask why I have to eat it every single day I'll say, ''Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!'" I sang at the top of my lungs.

"YAY! Praise the almighty Oscar Mayer!" Jack said, bowing down to a package of bologna.

"Boys and their bologna," I sighed, leaving his room so I could go to sleep.

YAY! Chapter 8 fin! I love Oscar Mayer, but I don't own it. GO OSCAR MAYER WEINERS! Okay, I love you bye-bye! R&R!


	9. The bow of Positive and the Arrow of

Here is Chapter 9, but I think I forgot to tell you Angel has a high metabolism, so the ice cream didn't do anything bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown, but I do own Angel.

Chapter 9: The bow of Positive and the Arrow of Negative

Angel's POV:

We were on our way to Sydney, Australia, just me and my twin. We were looking for two shen gong wu, the bow of positive and the arrow of negative. If you shoot the arrow with the bow you can electric someone. When we landed on the beach, Raimundo and his friends were already there. They were all in swim suits. I remember before leaving the house that I couldn't chose which bikini to wear, so I settled with my plain black one. Jack wore a black shirt and black swim trunks. When we got out of the hover car, I saw every one of Rai's friends go in different directions. Rai took his surf board to go surfing, Kimiko walked over to the stores, Clay went over to the restaurants, and Omi went around looking for the perfect place to build a sand castle. I decided to follow Rai. Jack just went around searching.

Raimundo's POV:

I was on the first wave of the day when I noticed Angel was watching. I did some awesome moves, and then I went back to the shore to see my girlfriend.

"Raimundo, you really ripped some waves!" I know I'm good.

"Thank you, sweet thang," I replied.

"(giggles) I know I'm sweet, especially around you," she walked over to her beach towel and picked it up. When she came back she wrapped it around me, so I could dry off.

"So, you look sexy in that bikini," that was true.

"Thanks," I guess she didn't notice she had some curves.

"Well, I'm bored, what do you want to do," I said lying down.

"We are here to get the shen gong wu," I forgot!

"I think I see it!" I yelled, pointing at a bow and arrow in the sand.

When I got there, Jack was there, too.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My two ton tunic vs. your golden tiger claws. The challenge is a game of hide and seek, and you can't leave the one mile squared area," Jack said.

Suddenly the area changed to where there were plenty places to hide.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" we yelled at the same time.

It was hard to see anything, so I stood on top of a tiki head and looked around. But, I failed when Jack, from behind me, tagged me.

"You're such a fuck head, Jack!" I yelled at him.

"Don't talk to my twin like that!" I made Angel mad.

"I'm sorry for calling you a fuck head, Jack," I said apologetically.

"Better…who wants ice cream? My treat!" Angel was the only sweet I wanted.

"I'd prefer you," I said in reply.

"How can you eat a person?" Omi asked.

"Like this," I pulled Angel up to me and we started to make out.

"How come she isn't going away into you're mouth?" Omi asked, again.

"Her tongue is," I replied.

"Why do you eat her tongue?" this was getting annoying.

"I'm not really eating it, our tongues just are playing around because they were bored," I think that cleared things up.

"Can I eat someone?" Omi asked, with a smile on his face.

"When you go out on a date with someone, you can, but it is called 'making out'" I said.

"I got to go, I love you Rai," Angel said before she ran of to the hover craft.

"I love you, too," I replied.

When Clay returned he saw me staring at the clouds with a smile on my face.

"Where's the wu?" he asked.

"Jack has it," I was still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked again.

"Angel loves me," I said with a sigh.

"Well what wu did they get from you?" he is as annoying as Omi.

"The golden tiger claws," then I got up, grabbed Dojo and asked him, "Can we go home?"

"As soon as Kimiko gets back," he said.

"I'm back," she had no bags at hand, so I think she used the changing chopsticks to put them in her pocket.

Dojo grew, and we got on his back and left for China.

When we got there it was night time, so I went straight to bed. Before I dosed off, I heard a noise out side my cubicle.

Angel's POV:

I had just used the tiger claws to get to the Xiaolin temple. I was outside four cubicles covered by curtains, so I couldn't see who was inside. After a few seconds, one of them opened to reveal a groggy looking Raimundo. He was looking around for what he heard and saw me.

"BLOODY MURDER!" he screamed.

Every one rushed out of their cubicles to see what was going on. All they saw was me.

"Go away!" yelled a sleepy Kimiko.

"I came here to see Rai," I said, explaining why I was there.

"Come in," he said in his groggy voice.

I went into Raimundo's cubicle and lied down on his mat. He didn't really care because he had just fallen asleep against the wall. I got up and pulled him over to his matt and carefully put him down. I lied down next to him, and pulled the covers over us. His reaction was wrapping his arms around my waist, so I wrapped mine around his neck, and I drifted off to a beautiful dream…

-In dream-

"Raimundo," I began, "I love you so much."

When he turned around he looked older. He was about 21 years old.

"I have a very important question to ask you, my love," My heart fluttered.

"Anything, darling, ask away," I was going to die if he didn't.

He pulled out a little black velvet box, "Will you marry me?" When he opened it there was the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw.

"I don't know what to say, I am too thrilled to think of an answer. You chose for me," That was stupid because I already knew it would be yes.

"Just say yes," Clay said, as he walked out of the temple, towards us.

"I'll go with what Clay said," I said with a smile.

Raimundo slipped the ring onto my ring finger, and he kissed me passionately. Then I woke up.

-Reality-

When I woke up, Rai was kissing me passionately and I couldn't breathe. I decided to…

CLIFFY! MWUHAHA MWAHA MWAHAHA!- If you can guess which Dexter's Laboratory character has this laugh, you can be in my next story, based on American Idol. It is called Xiaolin Idol. Also send me your gender. A girl is Paula Abdul, and a boy is Simon Cowell, Randy 'Dawg' Jackson, or Ryan Ceacrest. Also, send me your first name. So, R&R peoples, R&R!


	10. WHAT WERE YOU DOING, NOW!

Well, here it is Chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown, but I do own Angel

Chapter 10: WHAT WERE YOU DOING NOW!

-Previously-Angel's POV:

When I woke up, Rai was kissing me passionately and I couldn't breathe. I decided to…

-Currently-Angel's POV:

I decided to move my hand to under his arm pit and…TICKLE HIM! When I did that he broke off and started laughing hysterically.

"Angel, you're still here?" he asked, not noticing our arms around each other.

"What can I say, I can't get enough of you," I smiled.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having an awesome dream," I think it was the same as mine.

"I couldn't breathe, and you woke me up first!" I almost screamed.

"Why couldn't you breathe?" he had to ask.

"You were…err…uh…kissing me," I finally got that out.

"That's weird. That was what was happening in my dream before you woke me up," please, let it be the same dream!

"What was your dream completely?" I wanted to know badly.

"Well, first you said you love me a lot, then I asked you to marry me, you looked like you were 21-" I cut him off.

"That was what happened in my dream, except it was my point of view," I was glad we had the same dream.

"So, we already know we are going to get married. I have an idea forming," Raimundo was not thinking what I thought he was, right?

He began to take of my shirt when Omi came in.

"Raimundo, break- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ANGEL, NOW!" he yelled so loud that everyone came into the room, to see me with my shirt off.

Raimundo grabbed his blanket and tossed it over me, so no one had to see me like that anymore.

"Raimundo, buddy, don't tell me what you were doin', 'cause it'll ruin my appetite even more," Clay said.

"Can we have some privacy!" Raimundo was angry.

"I have to get home anyways," I got up and put on my shirt and left using the golden tiger claws.

When I got home my parents looked furious, "Angel Madeline Spicer, where have you been?"

"I was window shopping," I lied.

"All night?" my dad asked.

"Well, I also stayed at a friend's house," I sorta told the truth.

"Whose house did you stay at?" this was too easy.

"Kimiko's," that wasn't anywhere near a lie.

"Okay," my parents said walking off.

I went back to my room and began to listen to some music. It was a really close call because my parents have only seen Kimiko once. Well, I still got away with it.

YAY! Another chapter down the drain! Hope you liked it! R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Peoples, here it is (dramatic music) Chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Angel.

Chapter 11:

Raimundo's POV:

Okay, I only have two days left to spend with Angel, starting in the morning. What should we do? We could go to the movies. To casual. A musical? Not casual enough. Dinner? It depends on where you go. What should we do? I still can't think of anything, except for that dream I had when Angel slept with me the other night. Man, what is cool enough for a rock star? Wait…that sounded like the golden tiger claws. What if it's Angel? Hope so. I left my cubicle to see Angel holding a large suite case and the golden tiger claws.

"Are you leaving early?" I asked sadly.

"No," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to know.

"I came to stay with you until I had to go to France," she was still smiling.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I had a huge grin on my face.

"I herd of this old place that still has power. The care taker cleaned it yesterday, and nobody lives there. Also, they allow anyone in there because they never lock it," she was very excited.

"So, what would we do in an empty house?" I could just guess what she would say.

"Anything," what did she mean by that?

When we got there, she ran up the stairs and into a large room with a king-sized bed. What did she want to do? She laid down on it and I lay next to her. I guess, she was thinking dirty. All of sudden she started kissing me. I usually start our kisses. Then we started making out. Then I thought I was doing the impossible. I was unbuttoning her pants……… She was covered by the comforter and all I saw of her was her head. She was really happy about what had just happened, and yet, she was felling pain. I was only covered up to my waist by covers. I couldn't believe we did that. I guess I got this from my parents because I was born when they were 13. My father that my mom married also was my birth father. That is how much they loved each other. I was also my parents' first child, but you know, that doesn't make that much of a difference. I should have never come here with Angel. What if she got in trouble with her parents if they found out?

Angel's POV:

If my parents find out I will die. Raimundo really knows his way around a bed, though. I should have stopped him, but I wanted it so bad. I love him so much. I wish that dream would come true. Wait…why did it take place at the temple? I guess I'll find out when it happens.

After a little bit of just…well…lying there, we wrapped our arms around each other. I put my head on his bare chest and fell asleep instantly.

-Dream-Angel's POV:

"You look beautiful," Kimiko said. I was in a strapless wedding dress; it had pearls and diamond sown into the fabric.

"Do you think so?" I asked. I turned around and saw a teenage girl who looked like Raimundo wearing the same strapless black dress as Kimiko. I guess they were my bride's maids. I also saw a little 8-year-old girl in a little kid version of my wedding dress. It ended at her knees and had straps. She also had tan skin like Raimundo, white hair like me, and her eyes were a greenish-bluish color. She held a white basket and inside was white rose petals.

"Time to start down the isle, Susannah," Kimiko said, looking at the little girl.

"I'm nervous," she said giving my legs a hug.

"Don't worry, you are going to be great," I said to her.

"Well, Raisa, we are going side by side down the isle, after Susannah," Kimiko said.

"Okay," Raisa said.

The wedding march was beginning, so Susannah opened the doors and began to walk down the isle, followed by Raisa and Kimiko, and I followed them. I saw the look on Raimundo's face. He was gaping at me. I guess I was more than beautiful to him.

When I reached the front of the chapel, everyone sat down. The priest said the long things when we repeat after him, then the parts where we said, "I do," and then he said, "You may know kiss the bride." Raimundo grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a very passionate kiss.

After the pictures, we went to the reception. We went over to the cake and cut out a small piece each. Rai was about to eat his when I told him, "You are supposed to stuff MY face."

"Okay," he said. And with that, he smeared the cake all over my face.

"Two can play at that game," I smeared my cake all over his face, too.

After we washed off, we did a few dances and then we ran into Susannah.

"Mommy, Uncle Pedro won't leave me alone," why was she calling me 'Mommy'?

"Sweetie, your daddy's brother is only 13, he still doesn't know anything," I think I offended Raimundo at that comment.

"Angel! When I was 13 you said I knew everything, including my way around a bed," yep, I offended him.

"You had a brain, unlike him," I replied.

Then Raimundo's mother came up to us with a little pail boy with brown hair and eyes like Susannah's, and a little baby with Rai's skin and my eye color.

"Roberto and Regla behaved, as you can tell," she said. She handed me the baby and Raimundo grabbed the 4-year-old's hand.

"Say good-bye to your mommy and daddy, Roberto because you and your sisters are going to stay with me until your parents return from their honey moon," she said to the little boy.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy," he said, giving us hugs.

"Bye," Susannah said, hugging us, too.

"Do we have to leave her?" Raimundo said, looking at the wrapped-up baby.

"Do you want her ruining your vacation?" his mom asked.

"No," I said looking at his mom.

"Well, pass the little baby," She said, getting ready for me to pass the baby.

After I handed Regla to her, the reception was over, and Raimundo and I were leaving in a white limo.

"Okay, Mrs. Pedrosa, what do you want to do when we get to Hawaii?" Raimundo asked, and then I woke up.

-Dream over-

How did you like chapter 11? Tell me by reviewing, now!


	12. What the FUCK!

Hi! I have a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Angel.

Chapter 12: What the FUCK!

In the last charter-Angel's Dream and POV:

"Okay, Mrs. Pedrosa, what do you want to do when we get to Hawaii?" Raimundo asked, and then I woke up.

NOW-Angel's POV:

When I woke up I noticed that Rai was having a nightmare. He had just begun to sweat.

"Raimundo!" I yelled, shaking him up.

"Angel, I just had a great dream, and then it turned into a nightmare," he said.

"Sweetie, were we getting married, and we had three kids?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well…I guess it turned into a nightmare because I woke up. Don't worry."

"I need a shower," he said looking at himself.

"Me, too," I replied.

"Why don't we save the environment by-" he began, but was cut off by me.

"No."

"Please."

"Never."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe not never."

"Okay, come on," he said, while trying to pull me out of the bed.

"I meant not right now! Maybe when we're married," I said.

He began to whimper.

"Fine, maybe when we are 17," I said.

He was still whimpering.

"At least when we are older," I said trying to comfort him.

"We are older, so let's go!" he was too excited.

"I meant in years!" I was mad at him.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" I couldn't make him sad any more.

"Fine. BUT, you have to be facing away from me, as well as me to you," I can't believe I caved.

"I think they are here," I heard a voice down the hall.

"Oh no, what if that's the police?" I was about to scream.

"That sounded like Kimiko," Raimundo said.

"I don't think Angel and Raimundo would come to an empty house as a date," that sounded like Omi.

"Hurry, get dressed," I whispered to Rai.

When we were done getting dressed, they came in.

"What were you doing all night?" Kimiko asked.

"Uh…nothing?" Raimundo can't lie.

"Like we would believe the 'Uh' openers," Dojo said.

"I agree with ya, Dojo," Clay said.

"It is hard to explain, but we did have this dream that Rai and I got married, and Kimiko was my maid of honor!" I ended with a smile.

"YAY!" Kimiko was dancing around.

"Who was the best man?" Clay asked.

"You were, my main man," Raimundo said to Clay.

"Who else was in the wedding?" Kimiko asked.

"Later kids, we got to go back to the temple," Dojo was angry.

On the way back to the temple I told everyone about who was in the wedding, and Rai did, too. When we got there Rai had to start studying some old scrolls. That was bull shit. Rai is my boyfriend and I only have two days left with him!

"Angel," Master Fung began, "I need to tell you something important, in private."

"Okay," I replied.

We went into the meditation temple, and he began to talk, "Angel, you may not know this, but you are the dragon of all of the elements."

"Uh…" this meant no more French boarding school, no more friends, and no more shopping for expensive French clothing. It also meant that I wouldn't have to spend any time without Raimundo, learning martial arts, and hurting Jack whenever I want!

"Do you want this responsibility?" he asked.

"I accept this responsibility," I was sure I wanted this.

"You are in the same rank as Raimundo, because you have all four elements," he said, pacing me a uniform.

"Thank you, Master Fung," I said with a bow. Then I ran off to tell Raimundo the good news.

"Raimundo, guess what," I said while running into the scroll room.

"You're pregnant," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"NO! I am a Shoku warrior, just like you. I am also the dragon of all four elements," I said with a smile.

He turned around to look at me, and noticed we were almost in the same exact outfit.

"You look hot in that Shoku uniform," he said, while checking me out.

"You look hot, too," I replied.

"Dinners ready!" I heard Omi scream from up the hall.

Raimundo grabbed my hand and dragged to the dinning hall.

When we got there everyone was gapping at me. Well, except for Master Fung and Dojo.

"I see you have met our new Shoku warrior," Master Fung said.

"This is not fair! I should be a warrior before any girl, especially Raimundo's girlfriend!" Omi was upset about me being cooler than he is.

"How cute, he actually knows what a girlfriend is," I said patting his head.

"Get away from me, Jack Spicer's sister!" Omi yelled.

"He is rude," I said.

"He also doesn't know what lipstick is," Kimiko said.

"He ate it like it was candy," Clay said.

After dinner, Master Fung showed me to my cubicle, which was right across from Rai's, and I drifted off.

Two months later-Raimundo's POV:

Angel was throwing up like there was no tomorrow. She was Okay when she got here, but know, she was completely miserable. Master Fung spoke with her in between her pucking, but I don't know what he was asking and what she was saying.

"Raimundo," Master Fung said to me, _I am so dead_ I thought.

"What, Master?" I asked nervously.

"Angel said you two did something bad about two months ago, am I right?" he found out!

"Uh…yes we did," he already knew, what's the point of lying anymore.

"It is your responsibility now," Master Fung said before leaving.

What was that supposed to mean?

End chapter! What did Master Fung mean by 'It is your responsibility now'? Find out next Chapter after you R&R!


	13. Soap Opera Chapter

Chapter 13: We need to talk (Soap Opera Chapter)

Previously on Jack Spicer's Twin Sister-

_"It is your responsibility now," Master Fung said before leaving._

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Now-Raimundo's POV:

Master Fung had left because the door bell rang. He came back with a package addressed to Angel. She took it quickly from him and ran to the bathroom, followed by Kimiko. After Angel andI got back together, Kimiko had become great friends with her. I decided not to snoop for once.

When they returned, Angel has crying very heavily.

"Don't worry, this isn't bad," Kimiko was obviously not doing a good job at comforting her.

"Wassup?" I asked.

"Raimundo, we need to talk," Angel said looking at the floor.

"Sure," I replied. OH MY GAWD! She is dumping me!

"Rai, you know how I was like 'guess what' and you guessed 'You're pregnant'." I just stood there for a second.

"Oh…oh. No, you can't be pregnant."

"Surprise," she said nervously. (A/N: Thanks kailee lovin' for this idea.)

My jaw hit the floor, hard.

"If you don't love me then…I…hate you!" she was crying really hard and she ran off to her room.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed.

"What? I never said that I didn't love her anymore, I'll always love her no matter what!" I was about to strangle her.

"Rai, then tell her yourself," she said pointing to Angel's room.

I went in to see her packing her suitcase to leave.

"Angel, I'm sorry about the reaction I gave you, it's just that…I never knew I would actually become my dad," I said to her.

"What does your dad have to do with any of this?" she sobbed.

"Well…" I told her my life story, starting with my parents when they were runaway 13-year-olds, and ending when I noticed I was almost like my dad, except I was born in the circus, I didn't run to it.

"Wow, you are so much like your dad," she was still crying.

"And just to let you know, I have enough room in my heart for you and the little baby, and maybe a few more," I winked at her.

"Maybe when you get the responsibility thing down," she said with a grin.

"You're so mean," I pouted.

"I am so hungry," she said looking at her stomach. I put my hand on it and smiled.

"I can't wait for the little thing!" I was really happy about this.

"Then, you have to help me with EVERYTHING! Believe me, my mom told me everything about being pregnant, so I would be prepared," I grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

We walked to the dinning hall to eat our breakfast.

"Why did you tell Kimiko before me?" I just wanted to know.

"I thought if I told you first, I would be dead before I could tell anyone else," why would she think that?

"Tell him what first?" Master Fung asked, taking everyone's attention.

"Err…uh…that I am coughpregnantcough," I could totally tell she said pregnant.

"What was the last word again?" Omi asked. Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung nodded.

"She said she was pregnant," Kimiko said giving Angel a huge hug.

"How do you become pregnant, and what is so special about it?" Omi asked with a smile.

"Guys can't become pregnant, and it is special because she is going to have a baby!" Kimiko said jumping around.

"I don't wanna be pregnant!" Angel yelled.

"But sweetie, I thought you were happy about it earlier?" I know what she's going through.

"SHE IS HAVING MOOD SWINGS! EVERYBODY, TAKE COVER!" Clay shouted.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, CLAY!" Angel yelled.

"Angel, I love you," my dad always said that to calm my mom down.

"Oh, Rai, I love you, too," she kissed me on the cheek and sat down next to me.

We ate our breakfast, and went out side to train, except for Angel; she needed to rest, a lot.

-Seven months later-Raimundo's POV:

"Oh no," Angel said in the middle of the night.

I went across the hallway and opened her curtain and noticed her covers were wet, and I can bet she didn't go pee on it.

CHAPTER 13 IS DONE! Cliffy! MWAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA! R&R!


	14. Itty Bitty Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown, but I do own Angel, and her and Rai's baby and future children.

Chapter 14: Itty Bitty Baby

Previously-Raimundo's POV:

"_Oh no," Angel said in the middle of the night._

_I went across the hallway and opened her curtain and noticed her covers were wet, and I can bet she didn't go pee on it._

Now-Raimundo's POV:

First thing I did was wake everyone up. Then Dojo took us to the closest hospital.

"You are breaking my hand," I said, we were going down the hallway, and Angel was squeezing my hand to ease the pain.

"Clay, call Jack, now," she's bossy today.

"Sure thing," Clay said, before taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number and Jack was on the other end.

"Jack, you need to come to the hospital," Clay said.

"No she isn't hurt," Angel was screaming from the pain of contractions.

"Don't bring your parents," Clay said.

"She broke Rai's hand so far…" Clay said.

"Okay, see you in 15 minutes," He slapped his phone shut.

After about 15 minutes, Jack rushed in to see his sister, really fat.

"What did they feed you?" Jack asked.

"I call it pregnancy, freakazoid," Angel squeezed my hand again, actually breaking it this time.

"You actually broke my hand this time!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sweetie," Angel said, looking at her big, round belly.

"Why don't you squeeze Clay's hand, he has more meat on them," I said trying to get out of getting BOTH of my hands broken in one day.

"But I love you," she pouted.

"We would like all of you to please leave Miss Spicer alone," the nurse said.

"What about Rai?" Angel asked sadly.

"He has to go, too."

When I got out into the hall way, Jack started to attack me.

"YOU DUMB ASS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" he yelled.

"We're in a hospital," Clay said.

"I'll deal with you later," Jack said, eyeing me.

After afew hours of waiting later, they let us in. Some nurses checked out my hand while we waited and gave me a cast.

"What is the name of this thing?" Omi asked, looking at the baby.

"Her name is Susannah Lee Pedrosa. The only reason she doesn't have my last name is because I decided to let her share a name with her father," Angel said looking at me.

"I would hold her for a while, but my hand is broken," I lifted up my casted hand to Angel.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack asked.

"You would kill Rai," she said.

"I'm still gonna kill him," Jack was finding my weak points so he could kill me fast.

"If you hurt a perfectly placed hair on his head, I will tell Mom that you glued one of her bras to the roof!" Angel screamed, waking up the baby.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Susie, I'll will make sure it's quiet now," Angel said to the baby, and then Angel started to sing a lullaby…

Rock-a-by baby, in the tree top,

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,

When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall,

And down will come baby, cradle and all…

Her voice was still as beautiful as it was at the concert.

The baby drifted off into a slumber. We all went back to the temple, including the itty bitty baby, so we could start a new life at the temple, Susannah's.

I know it is short, but it is late on the east coast and junk. R&R people!


	15. Baby Problems

Hi! I am here! Xiaolin Idol needs more reviews, BTW. Kimiko and Chase are both tied with no votes. Here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Angel and Susannah, and Angel and Rai's future children.

Chapter 15: Baby Problems

Raimundo's POV:

The crying won't stop. I have to change Susie's diaper every time she goes in it. Angel always feeds her breast milk, and that is just stupid. EVER HEARD OF A BOTTLE!

"Raimundo, Susie went poop again," Omi yelled, after spending a little time with Susie.

"Clay, why don't you change Susie's diaper?" I asked.

"What do you think I am, her nanny?" Clay asked.

"I'll pay you," I said with a smile.

"NO! Master Fung said this was _YOUR_ responsibility, not mine or Omi's, and Angel always feeds her, so you should change her diapers," Clay yelled.

"Good news, because of Rai's complaining, we are going to feed the baby with a bottle, now pass the cute whittle baby," Angel said, taking Susie from me.

She put the bottle in her face and Susie began to suckle on it. It was down in 5 seconds flat. But she was so cute when she did that.

"Raimundo, I think you need to get back to training with Clay and Omi, don't worry I'll take care of Susie," Angel said, before leaving us to change Susie's diaper.

-5 days later-Angel's POV:

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Raimundo asked to the person at the front door.

"I came to see my sister, and my niece, but I don't want to see you," It was definitely my brother.

"Jack, here we are!" I sang pushing Rai out of the way.

"She's so cute," Jack cooed, looking at his niece.

"She gets it from her father," I said with a smirk.

"Never speak the name of the devil, or even mention him," Jack is to over protective.

"He did not rape me or anything, and by the way, he isn't the devil," I said, glaring at Jack.

"You mentioned the devil!" I guess he was just playing.

"Raimundo," I said, after a second he was there.

"AHHH! IT'S THE DEVIL! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Jack yelled.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad?" I asked Jack.

"If I told them, I would be dead, too," Jack said looking at the ground.

"I'll tell them," I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my home phone number.

"Mom, I have a baby," I said.

"What type of car is it?" my mom asked.

"NO! Not an awesome car, I actually mean a baby, as in me being a mother, like you!" I yelled in the phone.

"I am so proud! I am a grandmother! I haven't had a chance to tell you or your brother this, but I have a serious cancer, don't worry you can't inherit it. I am going to die in about 6 months," I felt the tears weld up.

"Mom, please, no this isn't true," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Mom has a serious cancer and she is going to die in 6 months!" I was crying very hard.

Rai put his arm around me.

"Who's the father?" my mom asked.

"I'll let you talk to him," I handed the phone to Rai.

"Hello," he said.

"No," he said after a short pause.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to either of them, good-bye," he flipped my phone shut.

"She's too nice to be in her mid 30's. But my parents are 26 and are just as nice, so I don't care," Rai said, handing me my phone.

Jack just stood there in shock. Susie, also, began to coo. She was cute whenever she did anything.

"Susannah Lee Pedrosa, you aren't allowed to coo when something bad had just happened," Raimundo said in a baby voice. She didn't stop.

"She is too cute to punish," Kimiko said walking up to us.

"She is right," I hugged Susie gently and passed her to Jack, so he could hold her.

"Hand me the girl," I now that voice.

"Chase Young, leave us alone, we still haven't gotten any rest because of the adorable little bundle of joy!" Rai yelled at Chase.

"I'll let you keep the baby, if you let me have Angel," Chase replied.

"Shut up you jack ass, we want to have a nice and quiet day, without you, bastard," I yelled, thus scaring the baby.

"Angel, burn him to a crisp and wash away the ashes," Rai whispered in my ear.

"FIRE!" he dodged it. "FIRE AND WATER COMBINE!" A tornado of fire and water chased Chase around the garden. The plants got watered, while Chase was getting steamed, literally.

"OKAY, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Chase yelled. I killed the tornado, and he left.

"Sweetie, is there anything you can't do?" Rai asked me.

"I can't change my gender, but that is something you don't want to happen," I replied.

"I guess you are making dinner then," he said dragging me and Jack to the dinning hall. Kimiko followed us.

After an hour of cooking, I finally finished making dinner. We were having…

"Spaghetti?" Omi asked.

"Gosh darned, I love some s'getti for dinner," Clay sang.

"Wow, this is Latin," Rai said looking at it.

"Latin? I thought it was Italian?" Kimiko was confused.

"Latin is the root of it's language, same with French, Spanish, Portuguese, and a few other languages," I said happily.

"Know-it-all," Jack said. All Susie did was coo at this comment.

"Susie, you have to hate your Uncle Jack just as much as I do," Raimundo said angrily.

"Susie can decide who she likes on her own," I said frowning.

"Susie, I'll make sure you are away from here when the fist fight starts," Kimiko said picking up Susie.

"We shouldn't fight, Rai. It is a bad influence for Susie," I said.

"Your right," Raimundo kissed me.

"So, let's dig in, partners," Clay said, stuffing his face.

We ate our dinner and went to bed after Jack went home. I have a feeling tomorrow might never come.

How did you like this chapter? Well, R&R, please! Okay! BYE-BYE!


	16. To many Time skips

Hi! Sorry I didn't update. But here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Angel, Susannah, and Angel and Rai's future kids!

Chapter 16: Too many time skips!

-6 months later- Rai's POV:

Angel and I were watching TV at a cheap fast food restaurant, with everyone else.

"Terrible, news," The news lady began, "I am here at the Spicer residents and Rhonda Spicer was found dead in her room this morning. She was a wonderful mother and wife, and don't forget Aunt. But, there is a rumor that she is a Grandmother, too? We have no proof yet, but we do know that the grand child is only a few months old. We also don't know which one of her four kids had a kid."

"That's weird. I am one out of 5 kids," Angel said, confused.

"Was your last name said out in public?" I asked.

"No, my parents didn't want me to deal with the paparazzi," She replied.

"Then, what if they don't even know you exist?" I asked.

"God, I am so stupid, my parents told the hospital that they were sending me to an orphanage to get adopted and lied!" she was angry.

"Well, then, nobody is going to find out," I was referring to the baby.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed in some random number. On the TV I saw Jack pick up a cell phone. He was behind the news lady.

"Hi," Angel said.

"No, don't tell them I'm the fifth child," she said after a short pause.

"What? But-" she was cut off, at the exact moment Jack flipped his phone closed on the TV.

Jack walked up to a microphone and began to talk, "I would like to say that my mother was not a grandmother!"

The news media were just quiet. "And there is our proof, thank you," the news lady said before they went back to the news room.

-December of three years later-Angel's POV:

Why am I such a naughty girl? I have just missed my 'tom time' of the month. It was just the middle of the month, too. Rai was so persuasive, and I was SOOOO turned on by him in just his swim trunks. WHY? WHY AM I SO INTO EVERYTHING HE DOES?

"Mommy, Omi said I was here because you and Kimiko needed some one to help you cook and clean," Susannah said, in her little kid voice.

"Sweetie, Omi is sexist, he thinks all girls can only cook and clean," I said, fixing this problem.

All of a sudden, I heard the song Miracle coming from Kimiko's room. I ran into her room and began to sing with her. What? I'm only sixteen, it's what girls do!

"Day and Night, I'm always by your side, 'Cause I know it's true I'm still in love with you! I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl, Give me a chance to see, That you were made for me, I need a miracle, please let me be your girl, One day you'll see it can happen to me…" Just then, Rai walked in.

"Uh…Rai…what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I live here," he replied.

"Gosh, you're stupid. I meant in Kimiko's room!" I yelled over the music.

"Susie's freaking out because Omi won't stop telling her to dust the furniture," Suddenly I heard Omi cry out in pain.

"I hate parenthood," Rai and I said at the same time.

Omi came in pulling Susie by the ear.

"She kicked me in the shin!" Omi yelled.

Susie was crying, "Mommy, Omi is being mean!"

Rai walked up to them and loosened Omi's grip on Susie's ear and picked her up. She let out a cute little sigh whenever she was in her father's arms.

"Omi, she is only three, can you just leave her alone!" I yelled at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Rai, lets go put Susie to bed, it is getting late," I said pushing them out the door. Omi was left in Kimiko's room to get tortured by the evil (dramatic music) feather.

"Good night, Susiekins," I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Night, Mommy and Daddy," she replied, before we blew out the candle.

When we were walking back to our rooms, Rai just stood in front of his cubicle opening, hoping to get tucked in as well.

"Hello, it is only 6:30," I said to him.

"So, I had some heavy training today," he let out a fake yawn and pouted.

"Just because of that, you are making our dinner!" I said.

Susie ate earlier than us because she had an early bed time.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rai yelled quietly, on his knees.

"New shen gong wu! And it is stupid," Dojo said, waking up Susie.

"DOJO!" Susie yelled lunging at him, and giving him a HUGE hug.

"What is the name of the wu?" Clay asked, walking out of his room thingy. After he said that, he just stared at Susie squeezing the life out of Dojo. Clay pulled out a camera from nowhere and took a picture.

Omi and Kimiko left her room and walked up to us.

"So, Kim, was it fun tickling Omi to death?" I asked.

"Can't…Breathe…Need…Air…" Dojo said, still being hugged by Susie.

"Sweetie," I said angrily.

"Sorry, Mommy," she let go of Dojo and he grew into his forty foot long form out side.

"The wu is called the powder puff. It can't change a guy's gender, but it does turn things feminine," We all got on his back, and Susie did, too.

"Honey, get off," Rai said.

"I thought I was your honey!" I exclaimed.

"No, you are my hottie, or sexy chick, which ever I prefer to call you at the time," he replied.

"Daddy, pwease!" Susie did the puppy dog pout.

"Oh no! I can never resist the puppy dog pout!" Rai was trying hard to resist.

"NO! You may not come," Omi shouted.

Susie started crying.

I grabbed her and gave a big hug, "Don't worry, Omi is insensitive to a young girl's feelings."

"I want to hug her!" Rai pouted.

"She is my child, you poopy monster!" I said, trying not to curse.

"Yay, poopy monster!" Susie copied.

"Now you got my only daughter turned against me!" Rai pouted even more.

I kissed him on the lips and pinched his cheek, "You look so cute when you pout, and it is very irresistible." I cooed. Then I winked at him.

"Mommy, I think Daddy wants another kid," Susie said trying to turn around.

"Oh…I don't know," I said nervously.

"Here we are!" Dojo said while landing.

"Finally!" Omi screamed and jumped off Dojo.

Rai jumped off, and after that he helped me off. I still was hugging Susie.

"AHHHHHH! What is SHE doing here?" Omi yelled.

"Powder Puff!" Susie squealed, holding a pink and frilly orb. Omi had a black wig with pig tails and he was wearing a long fluffy pink dress.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi panicked.

"Powder Puff!" She hit Rai and Clay at the same time. Rai's hair was forced into tiny pig tails and he was wearing a fluffy orange dress and pink lipstick. He also was wearing pink high heels. Clay's hat had a purple band around it. His out fit didn't change that much except for color, and instead of pants, he was wearing a short blue jean skirt.

Then Jack came.

"POWDER PUFF!" Susie yelled loudly, hitting Dojo and Jack at the same time. Dojo just turned pink and he got matching butterfly wings. Jack was not so lucky. He was wearing a tight tube top dress that was black. His hair turned pink, and he was in matching pink pumps. When he tried to walk, he fell on his face.

Kimiko and I were laughing like crazy at the sight that the girl in orange overalls did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all of girls were laughing. Then Chase came.

I grabbed the powder puff from Susie and yelled, "POWDER PUFF!" It hit him strait on. Chase was in a gold tea party dress, his hair was put into a fancy bun, and he was wearing Italian designer high heel boots.

"This is too much fun for pregnant girl to have," I accidentally said out loud.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Uh…" I replied.

-July first-Susannah's POV:

"I AM FOUR YEARS OLD, TODAY!" I yelled, running into my mommy's room. Her belly looked as big as it did yesterday.

"Sweetie, go attack your dad or something," she replied.

"Can I feel your bewwy?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"I felt something move!" I said happily, with my hand on her belly.

"Angel, oh, hi birthday girl!" Daddy said walking in.

"Go wake up Clay or something," Mommy said to him.

"I'll do it!" I squealed running out of the room.

"Cway! Wake up!" I yelled, jumping up and down on his belly.

"Gosh darn! I need you to let me sleep, Omi!" He yelled at me.

"BUT I'M THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Sue," he replied.

For breakfast, my daddy made a BIG cake. It was delicious! My daddy forgot to take off the apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook', so I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked playfully.

"Your apron says 'Kiss the Cook'!" I replied.

-September 5- Rai's POV:

Angel and I turned seventeen a month or so ago. We were at the hospital, Susie was getting impatient, and so was I.

"Gosh! How long does it take to have a baby?" I said.

Jack came up to us, "Do you know if it is a girl or a boy yet?"

"No," Susie said, bouncing up and down in Clay's lap.

"How's my favorite niece?" Jack asked playfully.

"Omi," Susie answered smiling.

"No, he isn't even related to me!" Jack yelled quietly.

"Then it is Cway!" she was still smiling.

"NO!" Jack yelled quietly.

"My daddy?" she asked, smiling.

"No," he calmed down.

"My mommy?" she was still smiling.

"She is my sister," Jack said.

"KIMIKO!" she squealed.

"No," Jack was about to burst.

"The new baby?" she asked smiling, STILL!

"No," Jack said, hoping she'd get right soon.

"CHASE!" she squealed again.

"NO! My favorite niece is YOU!" he yelled not so quietly.

"I'm your niece?" she asked, frowning.

"You may come in now," the nurse said.

When we went in, Angel was smiling at me.

"Guess what," she said happily.

"Twins?" I hope so.

"No silly, you have a son," she replied.

"What's his name?" I was hoping he would be named after me.

"His name is Roberto Jack Pedrosa!" she sang happily.

"Did you name him after Jack and not ME?" I almost yelled.

"He is my brother! Anyways, I'm planning on naming our next son after you," then Susie started to talk.

"Why didn't you name him after me, too?" she was being stupid.

"Sweetie, I can't name one of my children after the other, especially if they a different sex," Angel replied.

"Did you just say 'sex'?" I asked, playfully.

"Don't talk about that around our children," she whispered in my ear.

"Mommy what is 'sex'?" Susie asked.

"Uh…you are to young to know," Angel replied.

"Meany," Susie replied.

Angel let me hold Roberto for a while. Susie wouldn't stop calling her a "meany" though.

That is the end of the chapter! I know that it is long, but next chapter, there are going to be some time skips, too. R&R!


	17. Some more time skips

I just got a tooth pulled! IT HURTS BAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and my tooth is at the dentist's office, so I don't own that either, and I own Angel, Susannah, Roberto…

Chapter 17: Some more time skips

-November of 3 years later-Angel's POV:

I hate Rai for being SOOO sexy. Especially when he starts stripping off his clothes. WHY, WHY, WHY? Why do I have to be so easy to persuade? I hope I'm not pregnant again. Two kids are enough for me!

"Angel, do you want to make love again?" Rai asked, stepping into my room.

"Rai, I don't know, I really got to make sure Robbie and Susie didn't get into another fight, and you just fucked me up, like what? An hour ago? Gosh look at the time. It's 6:30, Robbie needs to get to bed. Also, do you even care if I don't want another child? Just because you came from a big family doesn't mean you're getting one!" I yelled.

"Okay, if you didn't want to have sex the first time then why did you agree?" he asked.

"Because…your…sexy," I whispered, but he heard me anyways.

"Well, you're sexy, too. If you weren't then I wouldn't have done it with you the first time," he smiled and left the room.

Gosh, we're 20! And I'm making a big deal out of sex! Most girls would be asking for some, but I had to be a naughty girl at 13!

"By the way, sweetie, I'll put the kids to sleep for you, okay?" Raimundo entered my room once again.

"What's the catch?" he always has a catch when he's nice to me when I'm not pregnant.

"Um…err…will you make love with me, again?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe if you add some condoms with that order," I stated, with an evil grin.

"You're no fun!" Rai pouted.

"Darn, your doing the irresistible pout thing, must resist!" I yelled.

Rai was still pouting.

"NO! You win, no condoms," I was sad.

"YAY!" he yelled.

He left to put the kids to sleep, and came back in ten minutes with the golden tiger claws.

"I have my night gown with me, so tell everyone we're going to a fancy restaurant and might not be back till morning," I said.

"First of all, already told them, second of all, is that the spaghetti strapped one that is REALLY short that I wish you would wear all the time?" gawd, I hate it when he's right.

"Let's go!" I yelled at him.

-July 15 aka Rai's birthday-Rai's POV:

I blew out the twenty-one candles on my cake and Dojo cut a huge piece of cake just for me. I stuffed my face as fast as I could. All of a sudden I heard a Angel yell my name, I hate it when she does that when she's pregnant.

I ran to her room and opened the curtain, "What the frick do you want now, a piece of cake?" I asked.

"Rai, I need to get to the hospital NOW!" she glared at me.

"EVERYBODY, COME HERE NOW!" Robbie was the first to enter.

"Is it my new brother?" he asked.

"It could be my new sister," Susie said running in.

"We have no idea," actually, because of the dream a few years ago, I actually knew.

We went to the closest hospital, and as always we all had to stay outside the room Angel was in until the baby was born, also, Jack came, AGAIN!

"Who's my favorite nephew?" Jack asked Robbie.

"Your ass," Robbie said happily.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD?" I shouted.

"I over heard Mommy yelling at you, 'Get your lazy ass over here quick, Raimundo Pedrosa!'" Robbie probably didn't know that was a bad word.

Susie was bouncing in Clay's lap, again, and she was chattering on and on about fluffy puppies.

"Answer my question," Jack said, gritting on his teeth.

"Jack, if Susie couldn't guess who your favorite niece was, then do you think Robbie could guess who your favorite nephew is?" I asked.

"I was checking if they inherited your empty headedness or my sister's brain," Jack replied.

"Daddy's not just empty headed, but he also a poopy monster!" Susie said from Clay's lap.

"Not this, again," I moaned.

"You may come in," the same nurse from last time said.

"Hey sweetie," Angel said, as I entered. The baby was in her arms.

"So, name it," I was referring to the baby.

"Rai, it's your turn, and she's a girl," Angel said happily.

"Err…Uh…My grandmother's name was Regla…I also like the name Anne, so how about Regla Anne Pedrosa?" I asked.

"Perfect," she replied.

I kissed her on the lips for a "Congratulations" and she let me hold the little girl for a while. She was cute. I guess this was my birthday present from Angel.

-August 2 aka Angel's birthday-Angel's POV:

I was surrounded by presents, but it looked like one was missing. Rai said his would be the best present I ever got. All of them looked great, but I couldn't choose which one would be the best.

"Angel," Rai pulled me outside to talk to me alone. I was behind him and he was looking at the garden.

"Raimundo," I began, "I love you so much."

He turned around.

"I have a very important question to ask you, my love," My heart fluttered.

"Anything, darling, ask away," I was going to die if he didn't.

He pulled out a little black velvet box, "Will you marry me?" When he opened it there was the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw.

"I don't know what to say, I am too thrilled to think of an answer. You chose for me," That was stupid because I already knew it would be yes.

"Just say yes," Clay said, as he walked out of the temple, towards us.

"I'll go with what Clay said," I said with a smile.

Raimundo slipped the ring onto my ring finger, and he kissed me passionately.

When he broke away, I began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Rai wasn't happy that I was laughing.

"Remember that dream we had when we were 13 and I woke you up from it by tickling you?" I asked.

"Now I remember! I thought it was just a dream!" he began to laugh.

Robbie walked out to see what was so funny, "What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't understand, but guess what. TOO LATE! Rai and I are getting married!" I showed off my ring to my son.

"So," he replied.

"That means I will no longer have to be just Angel Madeline Spicer, but Angel Spicer Pedrosa!" I squealed, as everyone else came outside to hear what the commotion was.

"YAY!" Kimiko squealed.

Rai kissed me again, trying to force his tongue into my mouth, which I refused to let in.

"Hey! You're supposed to let my tongue into your mouth!" Rai shouted.

"Ewe, gross. Daddy is trying to eat Mommy's tongue!" Robbie yelled.

"That's so romantic," Susie said at the same time.

"He's just trying to make out with her," Omi said, matter-oh-factly.

Regla was crying in Omi's arms.

"I think she went potty in her diaper," Omi said.

-October 21 aka the day Angel and Rai met- Angel's POV:

"You look beautiful," Kimiko said. I was in a strapless wedding dress; it had pearls and diamond sown into the fabric.

"Do you think so?" I asked. I turned around and saw a teenage girl, who was Raimundo's sister, wearing the same strapless black dress as Kimiko. They were my bride's maids. I also saw Susie in a little kid version of my wedding dress. It ended at her knees and had straps. She held a white basket and inside was white rose petals.

"Time to start down the isle, Susannah," Kimiko said, looking at Susie.

"I'm nervous," she said giving my legs a hug.

"Don't worry, you are going to be great," I said to her.

"Well, Raisa, we are going down the isle side by side, after Susannah," Kimiko said.

"Okay," Raisa said.

The wedding march was beginning, so Susie opened the doors and began to walk down the isle, followed by Raisa and Kimiko, and I followed them. I saw the look on Raimundo's face. He was gaping at me. I guess I was more than beautiful to him.

When I reached the front of the chapel, everyone sat down. The priest said the long things when we repeat after him, then the parts where we said, "I do," and then he said, "You may now kiss the bride." Raimundo grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a very passionate kiss.

After the pictures, we went to the reception. We went over to the cake and cut out a small piece each. Rai was about to eat his when I told him, "You are supposed to stuff MY face."

"Okay," he said. And with that, he smeared the cake all over my face.

"Two can play at that game," I smeared my cake all over his face, too.

After we washed off, we did a few dances and then we ran into Susannah.

"Mommy, Uncle Pedro won't leave me alone," she said.

"Sweetie, your daddy's brother is only 13, he still doesn't know anything," I think I offended Raimundo at that comment.

"Angel! When I was 13 you said I knew everything, including my way around a bed," yep, I offended him.

"You had a brain, unlike him," I replied.

Then Raimundo's mother came up to us with Roberto and Regla.

"Roberto and Regla behaved, as you can tell," she said. She handed me Regla and Raimundo grabbed the 4-year-old's hand.

"Say good-bye to your mommy and daddy, Roberto, because you and your sisters are going to stay with me until your parents return from their honey moon," she said to the little boy.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy," he said, giving us hugs.

"Bye," Susannah said, hugging us, too.

"Do we have to leave her?" Raimundo said, looking at the wrapped-up baby.

"Do you want her ruining your vacation?" his mom asked.

"No," I said looking at his mom.

"Well, pass the little baby," She said, getting ready for me to pass the baby.

After I handed Regla to her, the reception was over, and Raimundo and I were leaving in a white limo.

"Okay, Mrs. Pedrosa, what do you want to do when we get to Hawaii?" Raimundo asked.

I felt an evil grin appear on my face.

"I know what your thinking, and I'm thinking the same," he had an evil grin, too.

There is chapter 17! Hope you like it! R&R!


	18. What Happened

This starts on the second day of the honeymoon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own my OC's!

Chapter 18: What happened?

Angel's POV:

"Rai," I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Five more minutes, sexy," he replied sleepily.

"No, for calling me that you have to wake up know," I giggled.

"God, woman, that wasn't an insult, but a complement," he kissed my hand, softly.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you were sexy, too," I smiled big.

"You want more of me, don't you?" he asked playfully.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We went to sleep with nothing on, and he kept on trying to take the covers off me.

"It's cold," I said, breaking away.

He pushed me on my back and got on top of me, "I can help you warm up."

-15 minutes later-Angel's POV:

"Wow," I was still tired from last night AND just a few minutes ago.

"Your sexy, let's get married again," Rai was hugging me in his sleep.

"Gawd, you pervert, ever heard of personal space!" I teased.

"I love you, too, Gelly," Gelly was his nickname for me. He came up with it the night I got pregnant with Regla.

"Gosh…WAKE UP RAI!" I yelled in his ear.

"What?" he shot up.

"Finally," I said, holding the covers up past my collar bone.

"I'm itchy," Rai said, scratching his butt.

"I'm going to take a shower, ALONE!" I yelled the last word in his ear.

"Have fun with that," he yawned, and put his head on his pillow. He was out in a millisecond.

I went into the shower, put it on cold, and well, just stood there. I was so tired. I was about to fall asleep when I noticed the door was cracked. I remember closing it. I checked a million times to make sure it was closed. I knew it. Rai was faking that he was asleep.

"Hi," Rai yawned, and walked in the bathroom with a wine bottle.

"Rai, what part of alone don't you understand," I was gritting on my teeth.

"You could be alone with me," he put his hand on the shower door.

"I want to be alone, as in without you, for like ten minutes," I was about to yell at him.

"Maybe later," he began to open the door, but I got there to fast and shut it.

"Gosh, that only makes you sexier," Rai yawning a big yawn after he said that.

"I don't think that it's legal to drink wine when you're sleepy," I was getting nervous.

"You know I'm not the type that follows the rules," he broke the top to the bottle on the corner of the shower, and he drank about a cup of it in one gulp. I was seriously nervous.

"Rai, we can finish that after my shower," I thought I might be sweating, but I was in a shower, it was hard to tell.

He pulled and tugged at the door, I think he already drank a bottle of whine before he came in.

"I just want more," he began to hiccup a lot.

"You're drunk," I was really scared now.

"I'm you're husband, even if _'hiccup'_ I am drunk, I still love you," that was sweet, but the hiccup made it a little sour.

"Get some more sleep, even though I could already be pregnant with TWO kids by now," I was furious.

"Fine," he left and forgot to close the door, but he looked like he fell asleep, so it was safe to get out and dry off.

"Yes," I whispered, I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped over Rai, who fell on the floor from the bed. I put on a sleeveless black polo, a short white skirt, and a pair of flat black sandals.

"Rai, when will you learn," I grabbed the wine from the side table and poured some into a wine glass. I stuck my finger into the liquid and began to press my finger on the rim of the glass, twirling it, making that humming noise.

After an hour of that, Rai woke up, as if nothing happened, "God, why am I on the floor, and naked. Gosh, Gelly, you kicked me off the bed!"

"Um, Rai, you fell off the bed when I was in the shower and you were drunk when you fell off. And it would have been easier to drink that wine if you got a wine glass."

"What's that humming noise?" he covered his ears.

I stopped pressing my finger on the rim, and began to sip on the wine.

"Gosh, I hate wine," he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Well, I hate it when you're drunk!" I yelled at him.

When he came out, he was in a pair of kaki shorts and his green and orange short-sleeve T-shirt.

"I'm sleepy," Rai went over to the bed and lied down.

"I can wake you up," I hit him with a pillow, and he returned fire, starting a huge pillow fight.

"That was fun," I snuggled my head into his chest after the fight was over.

"Do you remember our song?" Rai asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Naw shit Sherlock; our wedding was two days ago. Our song is _Truly Madly Deeply_," I like that song.

"I want to stand by you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me," Rai sang the chorus to our song.

"This moment wouldn't have been ruined if we didn't have sex twice in two days, you trying to fuck me up again today, and us making love for hours yesterday," I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Sexy cabana girl who won't get her head off my chest, will you feed me some of those green grapes in the fridge," Rai was trying to get on my nerves.

"I love you, Rai," I let loose a huge yawn.

"I love you, too, Gel, and seriously, feed me!" he stroked my hair lovingly.

"Later, sexy," I replied before I drifted off to sleep.

How did you like it? R&R!


	19. Last Three Days

This is going to be the last three days of the honeymoon. After that is the last chapter. Yes, this is only going to be 20 chapters long. If you're lucky, I might let you write the sequel.

Chapter 19: Last three days

Angel's POV:

"I'm hungry," I woke up on top of Rai, and we were still in the clothes we put on yesterday.

"Five more minutes, please," Rai yawned.

"I'm not your blanket! I'm your wife!" I yelled in his ear.

"I know, but I like it when you're on top of me. It makes me feel sexy," Rai said sleepily.

"Well…you are sexy," I got up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the green grapes Rai asked me to feed him yesterday. I sat on top of him and dangled the grapes above his mouth.

"I have four minutes left!" Rai whined.

"I thought you wanted me to feed you the grapes?" I swung them back and forth.

"Fine," he opened his mouth, and I lowered the grapes down into his mouth. He ate the one on the very bottom, and so on and so forth until they were all gone.

"I want cookies," Rai had an evil smile on his face when he said this.

"You can't have mine," I covered my breasts with my arms.

"You're mean, I'm not letting you suck on my balls tonight!" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Who said I wanted to?" I stuck my tongue out, too.

"I did!" he began to unzip his pants.

"Hey! It is rude to take your pants off in front of a lady!" I turned around and covered my eyes.

"Then let me have your cookies," he stated simply.

"Fine," I looked down at him and he began to feel around my breasts.

"So, when do you want sex today? For breakfast, lunch, snack, or dinner?" his hands began to wonder around my arms, now.

"I guess lunch," I walked away towards the bathroom so I could take a shower.

"If you're taking a shower, I have to join you," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not taking a shower," I lied, "I just have to go pee."

"Come back, soon," Rai said with a yawn. "I'm going back to sleep."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door this time. The only reason I didn't lock it last time is because I was too lazy to notice the lock.

-Five minutes later-Rai's POV:

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I heard the shower running and checked my watch. It was 10:45; I was only asleep for five minutes.

I went over to the bathroom door and tried to open it, she locked it! "Damn it Angel! Open the door right now! I'm about to wet my pants!" I held my hands tightly over my crotch and started jumping up and down.

"Go in the sink!" she yelled back.

"It's to far away!" I whined.

"Then go in your pants, bed wetter!" she shouted.

"No name calling, it's mean, bearer of my children!" I yelled.

The shower stopped running, and then I seriously wet my pants. The bathroom door opened to reveal Angel in nothing but a towel. She was glaring at me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously.

She nodded her head.

"Are you going to slap me, and leave me for Chase Young?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Slap, yes, Chase, no," she slapped me across the face, leaving a mark.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Is my sweetie hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I think it will heal if I can fuck you up," I smiled evilly.

"After you take a shower and throw away those pants, and don't forget those boxers," she plugged her nose.

"But you gave me these boxers!" I complained.

"I can always buy you a new pair," she went over to the dresser and pulled out one of her out fits.

"Aren't you going to miss me while I'm in the shower?" I was about to fake cry.

"Maybe," she said with a sly grin.

"I'll hurry back, sweet thang!" I winked at her.

-The next day-Angel's POV:

"I am SOOO tired," I yawned and rested my head on Rai's chest. He was breathing deeply, and talking about how sexy I was in his sleep.

"You're so sexy, that no matter what you're sexy," he snored a little.

"Wow, I'm sexy, what a surprise," I said sarcastically.

"You're so sexy, that every time I see you the first thing that comes in my mind is, 'I want to fuck you up bad!'" he snored again.

"You fucked me up three times in three days, sex is the only thing on your mind these days," I stated the obvious.

"You're so sexy, that you're mine," he hugged me close.

"You're mine too, you sexy beast," I whispered quietly.

"You're so sexy, that you're so sexy," he combed one of his hands through my long white hair.

"Rai, are you awake?" I asked.

"You're so sexy, that it takes you 20 minutes to notice your husbands awake," he opened his eyes revealing his beautiful emerald orbs.

"You're so sexy, that you always say I'm sexy," I smiled.

"You should call me sexy more," he kissed me on the forehead,

"Sexy is your middle name," I walked over to the bathroom and locked myself in there so I could take a nice, long, relaxing shower.

"You're so sexy, that-" Rai began, but I cut him off.

"Shut up the crap about me being sexy, you already made your point!" I yelled over the running shower.

Rai began rattling the door handle, "Either you turn off the shower or you let me in!"

"I choose the third choice," I smiled.

"Is that come out here and make love with me for the fourth time this week?" I heard the hope in his voice.

"No, it is to take a shower," I went into the shower and ignored his whining about how much he loved me.

-the last day of the honey moon-Rai's POV:

I talked her into sex yesterday, and today is the last day to get it in five times in five days. We haven't left the hotel room since we got there and she wanted to go on a walk on the beach. After that we can come back to the hotel room and make love. That is a great idea! I am a sex genius! I can't spoil the surprise to Angel though, she'll get mad.

"Sweetie, I bet you 100 dollars that you can't handle it if I don't have sex with you at all today," she smirked.

"Angel, I was planning on having sex with you today after the walk on the beach!" I whined.

"I bet you would have married sex, but it's a word, so you can't," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she snuggled her head into my chest.

"Then let's make love after our walk, or maybe even during," I held her close.

"Fine," she said in defeat.

"After?" I knew it would be after, but it doesn't hurt to check.

"No, you're gonna fuck me up in front of hundreds of people," her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Go put on your bikini then," I teased.

"Mother fucker," she said, walking over to the dresser.

"The only mother I've fucked was you!" I yelled from the other side of the room.

When we got out on the beach, Angel was, well, running away from me.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah?" I ran after her. Because I was good at soccer, I could catch up to her easy.

"Hey!" I pushed her down, and I fell on top of her.

"So, can we go back to the hotel room, now?" I begged.

"Okay," we went back to hotel room together, hand in hand.

When we got back, I began to untie the top of Angel's bikini.

"So, do you think this is going to be as fun as the last four times?" she held her bikini, so it wouldn't fall.

"Hope so, or you're gonna pay," she replied.

-on the plane back to China-Angel's POV:

"That was fun," I rested my head on Rai's shoulder.

"Well, duh," he rested his head on mine.

"I think that was too much sex for five days to handle," I yawned.

"As soon as we get back you have to take a pregnancy test," he tickled my belly.

"Stop," I giggled.

"But it's fun to make you giggle," he kept tickling me.

"Apparently it's fun to make me scream and moan, too," I kept giggling.

"I love you," he yawned.

"I love you, too," I drifted off to sleep until it was hour before we landed.

-When they got back to the temple-Rai's POV:

"What is it like?" Kimiko asked Angel.

"It was wonderful," she replied.

"Gosh woman, go inside and take the test," I pushed Angel towards the door.

"What test does Mommy have to take?" Susie asked, dragging Clay over to us.

Apparently Susie, Robbie, and Regla came back to the temple before Angel and I did.

"I'm going to see if I'm going to have another child Susie," Angel kissed her on the forehead and ran off into the temple to take the pregnancy test.

"How did Mommy get pregnant again?" Susie asked me.

"You'll find out when you're older," I replied with a smile.

"You mean when I'm nine?" she asked hopefully.

"More like sixteen," I ran off into the temple to see if Angel was done with the test thing.

"Rai," Angel said as she left the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you're not pregnant! I worked so hard!" I cried.

"I am pregnant," she buried her head into my chest and began to cry.

"This is great! You might have twins," I held her close.

"Mommy's pregnant?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Yes," I replied.

"You try having a kid and see how much it hurts!" she yelled at me.

"Mommy, did you not want to have me?" Robbie asked sadly.

"Robbie, I love you, and I'm glad that you're here, I would never be mad if I was pregnant. It's just painful to see my kid's face get sad when they think I'm going to get a new favorite. You should know by now that I don't do favorites," Angel gave him a hug.

Omi walked in with Regla in his arms, "Shhh, be very quiet, Regla is sleeping."

"Omi, I thought you were sexist," I whispered.

"I told you to be quiet!" he whispered loudly.

"Go away then," Angel said, pushing Omi away gently.

"Who's my favorite sister?" I herd a far too familiar voice say.

CLIFFIE! BWAHAHAHAHA! I wonder what will happen in the final chapter! If you guess who said the thing about a favorite sister I might let you be in a little contest I'm having to choose who's going to write the sequel! R&R!


	20. Is this a good Ending?

Final Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own my OC's!

Chapter 20: Is this a good Ending?

_-Last Chapter-Rai's POV:_

_"Who's my favorite sister?" I herd a far too familiar voice say._

**-Now-Rai's POV:**

"JACK! LEAVE US ALONE!" I yelled, as soon as Omi was far, far away.

"I just want to see Angel, and gosh, you guys need to learn to keep you're voices down when you try to keep a secret from me, because you know I'm gonna kill you for getting her pregnant for the FOURTH TIME!" Jack was furious.

"Jack, just shut up, he's my husband!" Angel screeched.

"And your point is?" Jack was being stupid.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Angel made him cower in fear.

"Just because you named Robbie after me, doesn't mean I'm not going to kill his father," Jack said, reaching for me.

"You're just jealous 'cause I got him, you gaffer!" I knew it! He's gay!

"You know I have a girl friend, Angel!" Jack was steaming.

"Wuya doesn't-" Angel was cut off by Jack.

"I mean Ashley!" he yelled.

"You and Ashley! Wait…who's Ashley?" I asked.

"Remember, Katnappe," Jack was being so clear.

"I thought you killed her," I replied, truthfully.

"What a weird name, for a girl who is more obsessed with you more than any other thing on this planet," Angel said.

"Wait, how long have you known her?" I asked Angel.

"Since kindergarten, I got her to meet Jack at that party a few years ago," Angel smiled.

"So, her evil name should have been Jacknappe," I stated.

"I thought she went down there out of boredom," Jack said.

"I dared her to. She has always had a crush on you, but you never noticed her," Angel stated angrily.

"So let's talk about baby names," Robbie left the room out of boredom from hearing us ignore him.

"Raimundo, this is not the time, Jack is here!" Angel yelled at me.

"Jack, go home, and purpose to Ashley or something," I said, pushing Jack away.

Jack left.

"So, if it's a boy we name it after you, a girl we name it after me," Angel said walking back to the rooms.

"Gosh, that was fast," I said before following her.

**-Nine months later-Jack's POV:**

This time, Rai got to be in there with Angel, because they're married.

"Jackie, I can't wait till we're married and have kids of our own," Ashley smiled, she was my fiancée. I followed Raimundo's advice to purpose to her.

"Uncle Jack, Master Fung says I'm the next dragon of earth!" Susie bragged.

"Well, I'm the next dragon of fire!" Robbie argued.

"Well, Regla is the best, because she is the next dragon of water!" Omi stuck out his tongue to Susie and Robbie.

"You may come in now," the same nurse as always smiled.

"Wow, let me guess it's a son!" I said sarcastically as I walked in.

"Well…" Angel and Rai were each holding a baby, which means…TWINS!

"No, wait, they are fraternal, the girl looks like Rai and the boy looks like Angel," I beamed.

"Obvious much, just like us, Jack!" Angel smiled.

"I also have news," Master Fung walked in and examined the babies.

"This girl is the next dragon of the wind and the boy is the next dragon of all the elements," Omi guessed happily.

"Correct," Master Fung smiled.

"Obvious again," Angel yawned.

"And they will grow up to be like us and blahdy, blahdy, blah," Raimundo mocked.

"Umm, yes, is this stuff getting to obvious?" Master Fung asked.

"YES!" everyone said in unison.

"Well, then, they might help you defeat Chase Young!" Master Fung thought that wasn't obvious, but…

"I totally knew that," Kimiko said yawning.

"I need to work on my surprising acts!" Master Fung said angrily.

**No one's POV:**

The all laughed at this comment and they all lived their happy little lives happily and blahdy, blahdy, blah…

**FIN**

And the winner of the contest is…Disney Villain! That means Disney Villain is writing the sequel! Hope you liked this story!


End file.
